Medication delivery systems typically delivery a medication to a user based on health conditions of the user. For example, an “artificial pancreas” (AP) system can monitor a user's glucose levels, determine an appropriate level of insulin for the user based on the monitored glucose levels, and subsequently dispense the insulin to the user. Sophisticated control algorithms needed for AP systems and other medication delivery systems generally require powerful computing resources and significant power resources. As a result, conventional medication delivery systems do not provide for wireless communications between system components, fully autonomous operation, enhanced user experiences involving ubiquitous electronic devices like cellphones, and heightened security features. A need therefore exists for a medication delivery system, such as an insulin management system, that includes such features.